


2:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl began to exchange smiles.
Kudos: 1





	2:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell and Supergirl began to exchange smiles after they defeated two Metropolis villains minutes ago.

THE END


End file.
